The present invention relates to multipurpose game apparatus. More particular, the invention relates to multipurpose game apparatus for billiards, snooker, checkers and chess.
Objects of the invention are to provide multipurpose game apparatus of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to permit the playing of a number of games thereon, such games including billiards, snooker, checkers and chess.